


[Hikaru no Go][AkiHika] MÓN QUÀ CỦA NGỌC HOÀNG

by ThanhPhuong



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fiction, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanhPhuong/pseuds/ThanhPhuong
Summary: Hôm bữa sau khi tui coi lại MV bài Eine Kleine (https://youtu.be/-EKxzId_Sj4) của Kenshi Yonezu, vừa hay trời đang mưa nữa thì tui có ý tưởng vẽ chiếc art (https://akihikagolove.files.wordpress.com/2020/05/c360_2020-05-16-18-54-20-226.jpg?w=1400). Vẽ xong tự nhiên lại sinh ra ý tưởng viết câu chuyện cổ tích nên thơ.Truyện ngắn kể về một hoàng tử cô độc và thiên thần của Ngọc Hoàng.
Relationships: Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	[Hikaru no Go][AkiHika] MÓN QUÀ CỦA NGỌC HOÀNG

Ngày xửa ngày xưa ở vương quốc hoa cẩm tú cầu, có một chàng hoàng tử nổi tiếng tài giỏi nhưng đơn độc. Cậu mang trên đầu chiếc vương miện lấp lánh, là phần thưởng cậu nhận được từ Ngọc Hoàng Thượng Đế sau khi chiến thắng ngài trong một ván cờ. Chiếc vương miện đó xinh đẹp bao nhiêu thì sức nặng mà cậu phải chịu cũng lớn bấy nhiêu. Kể từ ngày có chiếc vương miện, thần dân trong vương quốc dần xa lánh cậu. Có ai lại muốn đánh cờ với người đã từng thắng cả Ngọc Hoàng Thượng Đế?

Mỗi ngày các yêu tinh bảo vệ cung điện đều thấy chàng hoàng tử bé nhỏ ngồi một mình cùng những quân cờ vô tri vô giác. Hoa cẩm tú cầu vốn nở rộ vào những ngày mưa, nhưng người ta thậm chí cảm thấy không khí xung quanh chàng hoàng tử lúc đó còn lạnh hơn cả những hạt mưa đọng trên những cánh hoa đủ đầy màu sắc đó.

Một ngày nọ, cảm thấy bản thân mình đã vô tình trao cho hoàng tử một báu vật không may mắn, Ngọc Hoàng nhận ra thứ mình đáng lẽ nên tặng thưởng cho cậu là một người bạn chứ không phải thứ đồ xa xỉ và vô ích kia. Ngài triệu tập những thiên thần của mình với ý định giao cho họ nhiệm vụ xuống trần làm bạn với chàng hoàng tử một thời gian. Trong lúc đang suy nghĩ nên giao cho ai thì một thiên thần mạnh dạn giơ tay xin ứng cử:

\- Bẩm thưa Ngọc Hoàng Thượng Đế, con xin nhận nhiệm vụ này ạ?  
\- Là ngươi à, Thiên Thần Ánh Nắng. Nhưng mọi lần ta rủ ngươi chơi cờ, ngươi luôn từ chối còn gì?  
\- Con chẳng muốn chơi với người già như ngài đâu.  
\- Hỗn láo. Ngươi dám bảo ta già? Vậy được. Nể tình ngươi xung phong ta sẽ không xử ngươi tội phạm thượng nhưng cũng không thể nhắm mắt cho qua. Ta phạt ngươi phải ở lại trần gian đến khi nào ngươi có thể đánh bại chàng hoàng tử thiên tài.

Nói rồi Ngọc Hoàng sai người chuẩn bị rồi đưa Thiên Thần Ánh Nắng đi.

\-----------------------------

Hôm nay mấy đóa cẩm tú cầu ở cung điện bỗng dưng đứng lặng, không còn đu đưa trước những cơn gió lạnh của ngày mưa. Từ trên trời một dải nắng trải dài thẳng đến chỗ ngồi của hoàng tử. Yêu tinh ở gần đó nhìn thấy chuyện kì lạ thì rộn ràng, nô nức. Duy chỉ có chàng hoàng tử vẫn tập trung vào quyển sách trên tay của mình. Ngay khoảnh khắc hoàng tử định lấy một quân cờ từ trong hộp ra thì từ trên cao, trong ánh nắng dịu nhẹ của bầu trời sau cơn mưa, một giọng nói trong trẻo đã vang lên:

\- Hoàng tử, mau mau dạy ta chơi cờ đi. Chứ không ta không thể trở về thiên đình được mất.

Và từ ngày ấy, chẳng hiểu sao hoàng tử không còn thấy chiếc vương miện trên đầu mình nặng nề nữa.

Ngoài ra, theo lời kể của một yêu tinh vào chiều ngày hôm đó, nó thấy thấp thoáng hình như hoàng tử đã nở một nụ cười.


End file.
